It's my turn
by nimdeguerre
Summary: A series of Daniel trying to take care of his Seongwu hyung (or vice versa). Ongniel / Wanna One


Mungkin udah banyak yang tahu gimana kedekatan gue sama salah satu trainee di acara perebutan 11 bangku kosong untuk debut jadi sebuah boyband ini. Terlalu banyak artikel yang muncul dan menjadikan gue sebagai titik serang mereka. Dan di saat gue berpikir kalo gue ada di titik terendah, seseorang ini baik secara halus mau pun terang-terangan selalu nunjukin kalo dia ada buat gue. Namanya Ong Seongwoo. Seseorang yang punya daily bucket list isinya buat orang lain ketawa. Atau mungkin lebih spesifik, bikin Daniel ketawa. Iya, ini mah keinginan terpendam Daniel aja berharap diistimewain.

Contohnya, kayak hari ini. Beberapa grup lagi kumpul di ruang latihan besar termasuk tim Open Up dan Never. Daniel duduk istirahat agak dekat dengan grup Never jadi sedikit banyak dia denger omongan mereka yang lagi nentuin nama grup.

"Nah sekarang kan kita udah fix ya bertujuh, enaknya dinamain apa nih tim kita? " tanya Jonghyun menginisiasi.

"Kalo menurut gue, Never ini tuh pas banget ya sama kita-kita. Jadi kita harus cari nama yang ada hubungannya sama Never tapi mencerminkan kita juga." sahut Minhyun, walau pun ga ngasih ide nama.

"Kalo Neverland aja, gimana? Biasa banget ga?" usul Daehwi.

"Hmm.. Karena judulnya Never gimana kalo Naver?" Jaehwan ikut ngasih masukan.

"Hahahaha... Naver. Coba yang lain." Minhyun ketawa untuk menyenangkan hati Jaehwan. Gitu tuh yang katanya pingin debut bareng.

"Gimana Hanbeol Dubeol Sebeol Nebeol? Hahahahaha" tutur Jonghyun.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Ha ha... Kalo Guanlin ada ide ga?" Jonghyun tertawa kaku dan mencoba mengalihkan lawakannya yang nggak lucu.

"Duh, nggak tau aku. Aku kan belum banyak tau kosakata korea." Guanlin berkata dengan lugunya sambil garuk-garuk leher.

Di tengah keheningan yang lagi pada mikir tiba-tiba ada satu suara memecah kesenyapan.

"Ya!"

Daniel senyum-senyum sendiri denger seruan itu karena dia tau siapa yang ngomong dan apa yang bakal diomongin.

"Mulai sekarang, gue aja yang mikirin nama tim kita." Seongwoo berkata dengan sombongnya. But everyone know he is just trying to light up the mood. Walau pun suasananya ga suram-suram amat.

"Ah palingan ntar lo ngasih namanya Nebeo Poebeo Oktobeo Desembeo," ucap Jonghyun dengan niat melucu. Tapi lagi-lagi cuma disambut tatapan nanar temen setimnya berharap Jonghyun leaves the joke where Seongwoo ends it.

Walau pun sedikit iba sama Jonghyun, Daniel memilih bangkit untuk ngambil minum di luar ruangan sekalian lanjut latihan. Toh he already got his daily dose of Seongwoo's joke.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Seongwoo masih di lingkaran tempatnya tadi, dengan kedua tangan di belakang menopang badannya untuk menatap Daniel yang dalam posisi berdiri.

"Ambil minum di luar."

"Bareng." ujar Seongwoo sembari bangkit menjajarkan diri dengan Daniel.

"Udah makan siang?" tanya Daniel. Semenjak berbeda tim, Daniel jarang dapat kesempatan untuk bicara berdua macem ini. Dan setahu Daniel, Seongwoo itu termasuk pekerja keras. Dia ga akan istirahat sebelum hafal koreografi yang akan ditampilkan. Kayak waktu self-cam relay, trainee yang lain pada sibuk supaya tampil di depan kamera karena ya mumpung kan kapan lagi dapet screen time, tapi Seongwoo malah asik sendiri di depan cermin sambil latihan gerakan Get Ugly.

"Udah kayaknya." kata Seongwoo sambil mencet dispenser untuk ngisi botol air minumnya.

"Kok kayaknya?" kening Daniel mengerut, ga suka dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

"Ya lupa abisnya. Itu tangan gimana? Kata dokter perawatannya berapa lama?" Seongwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Soalnya Daniel pasti bakalan merepet kemana-mana kalo udah mulai nyeramahin orang. Ditambah lagi mereka jarang dalam keadaan masih bangun meski pun satu kamar. Kadang Daniel yang udah tidur duluan atau bahkan saat Seongwoo masuk kamar, Daniel juga masih belum pulang.

"Lumayan lama baru bisa dilepas. Nanti pas concept evaluation juga kayaknya bakalan masih pake cast ini." Daniel ga bisa ngilangin nada getir dalam ucapannya. Ya gimana nggak sedih, Daniel nggak kenapa-kenapa aja setiap evaluation dia selalu bagian terbawah.

"Jangan sedih-sedih amat lah. Yang penting muka masih keliatan kan gantengnya." ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Daniel pelan. Seongwoo dan penghiburannya.

"Ya ampun! Aku dibilang ganteng sama orang ganteng! A.. Ak.. Aku terharu," Daniel niruin gaya Seongwoo waktu kepilih jadi center Justice League.

Emang dasar tingkat nggak tau malu Seongwoo tinggi, diledekin kayak gitu malah bikin dia bangga.

28 Mei 2017. Daniel nggak tau mana yang lebih serem, concept evaluation day atau judgment day. Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat mereka tampil nanti, Daniel ngeliat beberapa pasang tenda dengan anggunnya berdiri kokoh di trotoar. Mungkin salah satu penghuni tenda tersebut pendukung Daniel. Pikiran ini cukup ngebuat Daniel merasa kalo ada seseorang yang sampe segitu berdedikasinya buat dirinya, maka Daniel juga harus lebih berkali-kali lipat mendedikasikan dirinya untuk melakukan yang terbaik dan bertahan di 11 besar.

Sesampainya di dalam venue, mata Daniel langsung mencari sosok familiar yang biasa bareng-bareng sambil menonton grup lain rehearsal. Tapi sosok yang ditunggu baru muncul setengah jam kemudian, menggunakan hoodie hitam kebesaran dan ripped jeans biru. Gaya rambutnya mirip dengan pertama kali mereka tampil di muka umum. Tapi yang pertama itu sangat jauh lebih ganteng dari yang sekarang. Bahkan kalo Daniel punya kekuatan, dia mau nyimpen Ong Seongwoo kala itu. Meski pun fotonya ada di mana-mana, it doesn't do him justice. Aslinya jauh lebih memukau. Hehe.

Daniel mengikuti Seongwoo ke ruang ganti. There is this intuition that telling him to do so. Seongwoo berjalan ke ujung ruangan, melempar tas hitamnya pelan ke lantai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daniel. Tidak banyak yang menyadari perubahan air muka Seongwoo selain wajah comical yang sering ditunjukkan atau wajah default sangat serius like unpleased with something.

"Pernah ga sih ngerasain perasaan ga enak kayak hati lo diremes-remes?" tanya Seongwoo, masih menyender lesu, tangannya mengusap-ngusap bagian dada dengan gusar.

"Abis diputusin? Patah hati?"

"Ngaco. Mana ada gue ngurusin begituan."

"Ya biasanya kan emang patah hati yang suka bikin gremet-gremet ngilu."

"Bukan.. Itu loh kayak lo ngerasa bakalan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apa tuh namanya pre.. Prem-"

"Premature?"

Seongwoo reflek ketawa. Dikata Seongwoo lahiran apa.

"Bentar," Seongwoo membuka Naver untuk mencari kata yang dimaksud, "nah ini nih. Premonition."

"Walau pun lo ngasih tau namanya gue juga ga paham sih. Tapi kalo lo mau," Daniel masih menatap tangan Seongwoo yang lagi ngusap dadanya berusaha ngilangin perasaan ga menyenangkan tersebut, "gue bisa kok bantu ngusap-ngusap." Daniel setengah bercanda, setengah serius.

Seongwoo cuma nanggepinnya dengan tertawa.

"Sana gih kayaknya sebentar lagi grup lo rehearsal. Gue juga mau ganti baju."

Meski pun Seongwoo berkata seperti itu, Daniel tau that damn premonition masih menggantung di pikiran Seongwoo. Jadi Daniel memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Seongwo ke dalam genggamannya.

"Inget ga pas vote terakhir lo ngomong apa?"

"To all national producers, I really really really daebak heol completely thank you?" Daniel saat ini galau antara mau ninggalin Seongwoo gitu aja atau ngelanjutin kalimat untuk ngehibur Seongwoo.

Daniel memilih yang kedua.

"Bukan itu, waktu lo duduk lo bilang itu lucky seven. Gue yakin keberuntungan pasti akan selalu menyertai lo. Atau sekali pun lo ga diikutin sama dewi fortuna, gue juga yakin kalo orang-orang pasti bisa liat kerja keras lo. Cheer up, you." Daniel mau ngelus pipi Seongwoo biar keliatannya perhatian tapi yang dituju justru mundur.

"Thanks but no. The things I can handle are only your words and this holding hands. Kalo lebih bisa bahaya."

Daniel cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil jalan menuju grupnya. Lagipula lebihnya mereka berdua ya cuma waktu Daniel kena pinalti dan dia bahkan ga sanggup keluar kamar sampe Seongwoo nyamperin dan nemenin di kamar, sleeping side by side meskipun sempit banget.

Penampilan tim Open Up disambut meriah, teriakan minta encore menggema di venue tersebut. Daniel cukup puas dengan penampilan dia dan grupnya. Walau udah tampil, Daniel masih deg-degan. Pasalnya Grup Never adalah grup terakhir yang tampil dan Daniel rasa setiap orang selalu mengantisipasi penampilan terakhir. Save the best for the last adalah ungkapan yang diagung-agungkan dan diamini oleh umat dunia.

Grup Never menaiki panggung dan Seongwoo lagi-lagi mendapatkan bagian untuk meneriakkan highlight seperti di penampilan Get Ugly waktu meneriakkan kata Namseong. Kali ini teriakan yang dilontarkan adalah National's dan yang lain melanjutkan dengan teriakan Son.

Sulit untuk menjelaskan pakaian Seongwoo. Dia memakai dua lapis baju, tangan panjang berwarna putih dan dilapisi dengan kemeja garis-garis kecoklatan seperti roti melon dan dilengkapi dengan suspender. Satu kata yang melintas di otak Daniel, friggin HAWT. Oke, itu dua kata.

Pembukaan mereka tampak sempurna sampe... premonition yang Seongwoo bicarakan tadi terbukti dengan lepasnya satu suspender bagian kanan. Tidak ada waktu untuk Seongwoo untuk mencoba mengaitkannya ke tempat semula. Dia tampak kaget pada awalnya tapi kemudian berusaha untuk semaksimal mungkin menunjukkan gerakan tajam khasnya.

Daniel tahu tim Justice League sedikit banyak memahami Seongwoo dan pasti memberikan tepukan penyemangat saat turun panggung.

Grup Never masuk ke ruangan tapi tidak ada Ong Seongwoo di sana. Daniel bersitatap dengan Jonghyun yang berkata "toilet" tanpa suara ke arahnya seakan-akan Jonghyun bisa membaca pikirannya.

Cuma ada satu pintu toilet yang tertutup dan kemungkinan besar penghuninya adalah Seongwoo.

"Hyung," Daniel hanya akan memanggil Seongwoo dengan formal dalam keadaan emosional.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya hembusan nafas kasar.

"Seongwoo hyung, should I come or you go out?"

5 detik, 10 detik, 15 detik.

Klik. Pintu terbuka. Seongwoo keluar dengan wajah muram, mata memerah tapi ga ada jejak air mata di sana. Wow. Entah memang dia yang jago mengontrol diri atau dia buka tipe lelaki yang mudah menangis.

Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo untuk bersandar pada wastafel dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang Daniel ucapkan. Dia terbiasa mendengar Seongwoo memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk teman satu timnya yang merasa kurang percaya diri. Daniel percaya Seongwoo adalah tipikal orang yang bangkit dengan dorongan dari dalam dirinya. Jadi saat ini Daniel hanya berperan sebagai seseorang yang Seongwoo yakini akan selalu ada di sana buat dia. Ibu jari Daniel mengelus tangan Seongwoo halus. Sebagai ganti dari kata-kata "I am here for you".

"Gue ngerasa desperate setelah tahap eliminasi kemarin. Ditambah dengan turunnya peringkat gue. Bukannya gue ga bersyukur, but the fear is there. Ngebayang-bayangin gue. Gue berharap bisa jadi main vocal. Tapi ternyata udah ada Jaehwan di Never. Gue juga berharap jadi center tapi udah ada Minhyun sama Guanlin yang emang lebih cocok. Ketika pilihan gue menarik perhatian penonton dengan dance, kenapa suspender sialan ini pake lepas segala." Seongwoo mengusap wajahnya gusar dengan tangan yang bebas dari genggaman Daniel.

"Hey," Daniel membuka suara, menarik dagu Seongwoo sehingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan, "inget ga evaluation kemarin Youngmin sama Jonghyun lupa lirik tapi toh mereka tetep peringkat teratas. Gue seratus persen yaqin pake q, penonton yang suka sama lo pasti akan dukung lo terus yang ngeliat lo hari ini juga pasti jatuh cinta sama lo. You know why?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Seongwoo.

Daniel mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seongwoo dan berbisik, "Because you look so hot in suspender."

Seongwoo tersenyum miring, "I know."

"Nah, ini baru my shameless hyung!" Daniel melepas genggamannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Seongwoo.

"Kalo gemes mah gemes aja. Tapi jangan bikin ketampanan orang berkurang dong." Seongwoo berbalik menghadap kaca dan merapikan rambutnya yang nggak berantakan-berantakan amat. Kan tadi diacak-acaknya juga pake sayang.

"Udah yuk balik ke yang lain. Nanti disangkain kenapa-kenapa kalo kelamaan ngilang berdua."

Pas mereka sampai di ruangan, ternyata semua trainee dipanggil lagi ke atas panggung. Tadinya Daniel mau nemenin Seongwoo sampe pengumuman keluar tapi apa daya. Panggung memang satu, tapi grup yang tak sama.

Daniel meremas pundak Seongwoo pelan sembari berlalu ke sisi lain panggung untuk bergabung dengan teman satu grupnya. Berharap Seongwoo paham bahwa Daniel akan terus ada di sana, to cheer him up. Karena, it's his turn to be someone that Seongwoo can lean on.

P.s.

Untuk yang ngerasa "eh kok kayaknya udah pernah baca ini cerita ya?" YAK BETUL! Cerita ini emang aku re-publish dari akunku yang khusus fandom lain.

Untuk yang baru baca, semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur untuk kalian ya..


End file.
